Light Manipulation
The power to manipulate light. Opposite to Darkness Manipulation. Also Called * Light Element Control * Photokinesis * Photon Manipulation * Visible Light Manipulation * Visible Radiation Manipulation Capabilities The user can create, shape and manipulate visible light, commonly referred to as light, is electromagnetic radiation that is visible to the human eye, and is responsible for the sense of sight. Primary properties of visible light are intensity, propagation direction, frequency or wavelength spectrum, and polarization, while its speed in a vacuum (299,792,458 meters per second/186,000 MPS) is one of the fundamental constants of nature. Visible light, as with all types of electromagnetic radiation (EMR), is experimentally found to always move at this speed in vacuum. In common with all types of EMR, visible light is emitted and absorbed in tiny "packets" called photons and exhibits properties of both waves and particles. This property is referred to as the wave–particle duality. The study of light, known as optics, is an important research area in modern physics. Applications * Absolute Light * Bend and/or shift light particles: ** Holographic Projection ** Invisibility ** Visual Illusions * Color Manipulation * Light Absorption * Light Attacks * Light Generation/Color Generation * Light Negation * Light Solidification * Manipulate the properties of light. * Move at light-speed. * Move/lift light particles. ** Photokinetic Flight * Photokinetic Constructs Techniques * Light Aura * Light Boundary * Light Empowerment * Light Healing * Light Mimicry * Light Portal Creation * Light Transmutation * Light Warp * Photokinetic Combat * Photokinetic Invisibility * Photokinetic Regeneration * Photokinetic Surfing * Photoportation Variations * Conceptual Light Manipulation * Dark Light Manipulation * Demonic Light Manipulation * Empathic Light Manipulation * Esoteric Light Manipulation * Laser Manipulation * Life Light Manipulation * Light Energy Manipulation * Light Magic * Optical Phenomena Manipulation * Primordial Light Manipulation * Psychic Light Manipulation * Sacred Light Manipulation * Spiritual Light Manipulation * Ultraviolet Manipulation * White Light Manipulation Associations * Big Bang Inducement * Day Embodiment * Electromagnetism Manipulation * Elemental Manipulation * EM Spectrum Manipulation * Energy Manipulation ** Ray/Beam Manipulation * Emotional Energy Manipulation - through empathic light. * Life-Force Manipulation - light is often associated with life force. * Light Boundary * Light Element Manipulation * Light Embodiment * Light-Darkness Manipulation * Light Form * Light Weaponry ** Light Artillery * Lightside View by manipulating the bright areas of one's mind and soul. ** Mental Manipulation by learning to control light of mind and soul. * Perception Manipulation by controlling peoples visual perception of reality. * Photokinetic Immunity/Blindness Immunity * Rainbow Manipulation * Reflection Manipulation * Solar Manipulation by manipulating sunlight. * Spark Manipulation * Tachyon Manipulation * Truth Manipulation (Light is associated with truth) * Twilight Manipulation when combined with Darkness Manipulation. * Vision Manipulation - Light grants the sense of sight. Limitations * May be unable to create light, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. * Distance, energy mass, precision, etc. depend upon the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user, and their power's natural limits. * Users light is affected by everything that all light is, unless they are powerful/skilled enough to overcome these limits: ** Glass Manipulation and/or Reflection Manipulation bounces back by a reflective surface. ** Gravity Manipulation bends light. ** No matter how powerful the light is it will pass through anything completely transparent. * May be overwhelmed by Darkness Manipulation. * Photokinetic Immunity * Since light is a constant existing element, the user will have to keep any light constructs in check to keep them from going on forever. * Weak against Light Boundary. Known Users See Also: Light 'em Up. Mythology/Folklore Anime/Manga Known Objects *Murakumo (Maken-Ki!) *True Longinus (Highschool DxD) *Pika Pika no Mi (One Piece) *Noro Noro no Mi (One Piece) Gallery Comics Angelus_spirit_2_.jpg|The Angelus (Top Cow Comics) is an undeniable master of light. 902930-ion entity super.jpg|Ion (DC Comics) GLPredator02.jpg|The Predator (DC Comics) GLRedEntity01.jpg|The Butcher (DC Comics) Parallax Free.jpg|Parallax (DC Comics) GLOrangeEntity01.jpg|Ophidian (DC Comics) GLBlueEntity01.jpg|Adara (DC Comics) 150px-GLIndigoEntity01.jpg|Proselyte (DC Comics) The Entity-5.jpg|The White Entity (DC Comics) Photokinesis by Doctor Light.jpg|Doctor Light (DC Comics) Dazzler2.jpg|Dazzler (Marvel Comics) shooting a "photon blast". Luz.jpg|Luz (Marvel Comics) creating constructs from light. File:Karolina_Dean_(Earth-616)_007.jpg|Karolina Dean (Marvel Comics) File:The Sentry.png|The Sentry (Marvel Comics) has the ability to generate, control, and emit photon particles of light. Games Sora Kingdom Hearts.png|Sora (Kingdom Hearts series) Dissidia_Warrior_of_Light.png|Warrior of Light (Dissidia Final Fantasy) Lugh_H.png|Lugh (Valkyrie Crusade) the goddess of light. Light_Mystic.png|Light Mystic (Valkyrie Crusade) Chip.png|Chip/Light Gaia (Sonic the Hedgehog) Symmetra.png|Symmetra (Overwatch) can bend light in order to warp reality. Anime/Manga Dark and Light Card.jpg|The Light Card (Cardcaptor Sakura) Light Generation by Heike Masaomi.gif|Heike Masaomi (Code Breaker) can manipulate photons. FL.gif|Makarov Dreyar (Fairy Tail) a powerful user of Light Magic. RanoLight.jpg|Rano (LESSA) is able to manipulate light, his use only limited by his imagination. Sting's Dragon Force.png|Sting Eucliffe (Fairy Tail) the Light Dragon Slayer. KendoGarurumon_t.gif|Kendogarurumon (Digimon series) Super Sunshine.jpg|Cure Sunshine (Heartcatch Precure) Miyuki-Happy.png|Cure Happy (Smile Precure) Nozomi-San.jpg|Cure Dream (Precure 5) The Light.png|The Light (Cardcaptor Sakura) Sailor Venus.jpg|Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon) is Senshi of Light and can create beams of golden light to attack enemy. Cure Honey!.jpg|Cure Honey (Happiness Charge Pretty Cure) can control the Light to attack and purify enemy. Escanor growing in power with Sunshine.png|Escanor (Nanatsu no Taizai) can use his ability Sunshine to radiate intense waves of light and heat capable of easily melting and vaporizing stone. Mukakumo - Manga.jpg|Haruko (Maken-Ki!) can summon Murakumo that allows her to turn her element into photons around the blade. Caocao.jpg|Cao Cao (Highschool DxD) is the wielder of the True Longinus, a divine spear with tremendous light based powers. File:Noro_Noro_Beam.png|Foxy (One Piece) manipulating "Noroma Photons". Movies TakanuvaChannelingPowers.png|Takanuva (Bionicle) channeling his immense light powers. Cartoons Lgfhs.jpg|Dr. Light (DC Comics) using Light Manipulation. Noora light 99.JPG|Along with manipulating light, Noora the Light (The 99) can also see the goodness and darkness in people. Magic Rainbow 2.jpg|Stella (Winx Club) is the Fairy of the Sun, Moon and Stars and can control any kind of Light. Iridessa Manipulating Light 2.jpg|Iridessa (Disney Fairies) like all light faries can touch, bend, manipulate, control, and create light for various purposes, such as moving sunbeams into a different position. ZadaviaRainbowBeam.jpg|Zadavia (Loonatics Unleashed) Television SookiePowers1.gif|Sookie (True Blood) can manipulate and create light. While using this ability she also channels nature. Photokinesis.png|Sookie (True Blood) zaps a witch cordelia photokinesis the price.gif|Cordelia Chase (Angel) uncontrollably generates a large amount of offensive light. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Energy Powers Category:Light-Based Abilities Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Electromagnet Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Mental Power